The fall of the true Roman Empire
The Fall of the true Roman Empire - Proleague ' ''Written by AlienDark12 A thanks to Camp Jupiter Wikia. '''Act 0 out of V ---- The small pot lays on top of a small table, a small pot, with an opening with a candle lit inside, with the small flame protruding from the top. Perhaps it was put in that exact location for a great reason, or a reason of no import. The enviorment around the pot was dark, and misty. Pitch black with no end in sight, no form of light besides the small flame, but then a man comes into sight, a tall man, a man that radiated power. He wore a strange peice of clothing, a clothing that can only originate from the east, not the Greek part of the empire but beyond that, to the lands were no roman should go. The man slowly begins to move his mouth, saying the words with a turkish accent, "You built an empire beyond imagining.." The man walks closer, and he sits down behind the Candle, on his knees to be face to face with the pot. "The pinnacle of human achievment... and the envy of the world." The man makes a smirk, "The eternal city, the glorious momument to power, culture and learning.." Then the man quickly jolts his head back and forth, "But the old wolf lays wanted by jackles, circled by vultures.." The man raises the sound and tone of his voice, "Worried to death by a thousand fishes mouths, brought low by your own arrogance.." The man raises himself, shifting his right hand so that it hovers above the flame, but not too much so that the flame will be affected, but he simply waves his fangers around like a noddle when he continues on, "These are the death rows of Rome.." The man slowly moves torwards the flame, making it flicker due to the lack of air, "The light of civilization dims, and gutters..." The man moves even more closer to the flame, almost making it burn out entirley. Then he pulls back his hand to his side, his face full of the rage of war, or perhaps his hatred for rome, "And if some precious time to hide your woman, for your children to cry.." The man tilts his head a little, "Even at the moment of your final defeat. You will take no comfort in oblivion!" Then the man inches his head closer to yours, "For I am coming for you, Demigod of rome.." then he pulls back, standing up while unsheathing his weapon and lifting it in the endless air (left hand) , with a more loud voice, a yell, "I ride with a million warriors! I am the end of days! I AM THE SCOURGE OF GOOOD!" The man smashes the pot with his right hand, litterally, making a lava like flame burst everywhere, illuminating the area sorrunding you, for it is not an endless maw. For the light from the pot shows that the pitch black was not nothing, but endless legions, upon legions of Warriors, all wearing different varieties of weapons, all with a mongalion look of armor, then the man finally ends, with a lowered tone of voice, "and I will watch your world.. Burn.." The Huns are coming... ---- Soo, what did you think of that? Was it good? Please leave some feedback as how can I improve this story for the next chapter :D :D Category:AlienDark12 Category:Roman Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfiction